Short Stories Featuring England
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring England. AU included. Various pairings. Mainly USUK.
1. Infuriating

_**Title:**__ Nation I  
><em>_**Rating:**__ K+  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ England centric. Hinted USUK, Spamano, GerIta, FrCan, DenNor.  
><span>Onesided<span>: Rochu, KoreaxChina, BelarusxRussia, ChinaxJapan  
><em>_**Summary:**__ England stating the usual facts happening at world meetings.  
><em>_**Author's Note:**__This is the first chapter of Short Iggy Stories, how I call it affectionately. Official and Original AUs will also appear and some may repeat itself. In general, there's not only one shipping, but America surely likes to show up! The __Nation__ stories refers to our dear known rainy nation.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>How infuriating. Another useless world meeting. So thought the English nation while sipping his tea. The meetings were always the same: chaotic, confusing and useless. He could easily predict how each nation would react. For instance, he would be angrily drinking tea and making sarcastic remarks for the stupid ideas which we almost always from the loud and obnoxious nation called America. The self proclaimed hero would then insult either his cooking or his culture and the two would enter in yet another stupid fight. The perverted France would either side along with one of them on the fight or just watch amusedly while talking to - who? - Canada, the one previously chatting with Cuba. The South American nations would be in their group discussing most probably football - the English way - with Mexico chatting between their group and the Central American one.<p>

As always, there would be tight groups of nations such as the African and Nordics, who would mostly talk with each other. Denmark would get hit nearly as constantly as Prussia and England wouldn't care either way, even if they proclaimed themselves The Fail Brothers Trio, which England tried desperately to deny having any participation. The Baltic nations, while shaking vehemently, would still seat close to Russia - followed by the shadow of Belarus - who was trying to get China's attention from the Asian nations group, with Korea being loud as usual. Save for Japan, who would always sit close to America and agree to everything the git said.

Meanwhile the Italian twins would be loud as usual. One frequently sobbing and talking - for the millionth time - about pasta and the other cursing, followed by that idiot spaniard. Germany would be the only one trying to assert order into the meeting followed by Swirtzerland with a gun in his hand. After a few shots everyone would - finally - be quiet.

Of course, peace is always short. Soon someone - in this case the same obnoxious American git - would start shouting and chaos would come again. Currently, I'm trying to choke said git after the - very untruthful - statement that my cooking sucks.

Really, is it ever going to be peaceful enough? How infuriating.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__Ah, poor Iggy, always suffering at the world meetings... Although he isn't quite the victim, per say. __If you have ideas for new chapters, comment! I might do it :)  
>Reviews are always appreciated!<br>Fieldings _


	2. Carry Me Home

_**Title:**__ Carry Me Home  
><em>_**Rating:**__ T for drinking and swearing.  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ UsUk, with drunk!England  
><em>_**Summary:**__ America takes a very drunk England home. Fluff.  
><em>_**Author's notes:**__ An old (very) short story I decided to upload.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>"What a great night..." said the American while carrying an unconscious Brit. "Yeah, right."<p>

Remember the night's developments only made the younger nation grimace. Really, where did it all go wrong? It started simply: England asked after a meeting if the teen would like to join him for a drink. He wasn't inclined to go, since he knew how his ex care taker was when he got drunk, but after hearing France would also be there, he decided to go. The Frenchman would not abuse a drunk England, if he could avoid it. After listening to endless cries and accusations - and a quite erotic strip tease the older nation did - he decided to take England home, specially after he fell asleep. And now he was in said situation.

"Gee old man, take better care of yourself already." His only response was a grumble. He laughed to himself. England could surely be wild... Thank God he was there to stop him. He wouldn't forgive himself or England if he allowed the Brit to attend France's perverted requests. Indeed, thank God he was there... But what happened when he wasn't? He heard from stories - normally from France's - about the older nation's wild adventures, but he thought those from a very distant past.

He started to worry... How could England do this? Well, he could. It's not like they were in a relationship and America wouldn't be able to stop him. At least not in their current situation. After all, what was left? He and England were finally getting along and the real fights were getting scarce. They still bickered, but that was a signal of affection. Wasn't it? Damn, why did everything involving England had to be so difficult?

"Hmm... -rica..." The taller blond stopped to hear the Brit. Had he woken up? In anyway, he shouldn't talk that closely to his ear, the soft air was making him shiver. As some words were said, but too slurred to understand, he continued to listen. When he finally discerned some words, his worries vanished and the young nation smiled. In a much happier mood, the American continued to take his still unconscious ex care taker home while those words echoed in his mind.

_America... I love you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__Yep! Sappy is my middle name, ladies and gentleman. I like drunk!England, he is funny and wild. Although it is more America centric, I decided to put this short story in here as well. __If you have ideas for new chapters, comment! I might do it :)  
><em>__Reviews are always appreciated!  
><em>___Fieldings__


	3. Fail Brothers Trio

_**Title:**__ The Fail Brothers Trio  
><em>_**Rating:**__ T, for swearing  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ Prussia, Denmark and England as the Fail Brothers Trio.  
><em>_**Summary:**__ Prussia drags a group of nation and has an "awesome idea", for England's great despair.  
><em>_**Author's notes:**__ Another old text I've decided to update. I really like writing about Prussia, even though I'm not confident enough about this character. I still don't know if I should give him an accent or not... I like the dynamics of both the Bad Touch Trio and the Fail Brothers Trio.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own this series._

* * *

><p>"Let's go you bunch of sissies! It's not every day that you can hang out with my awesome self! You shall call me as "your awesomeness", weirdoes! Kesesese...", so said the Prussian nation, who managed to grab a group of nations out in the street after a long world meeting. It was already night and the other nations had gone home. The few left were now with Prussia, their self proclaimed leader. Among them were a very excited Denmark, a troubled Norway, a very annoyed England and two quiet nations who were exchanging looks, Hong Kong and Iceland, already planning their escape. Apparently the only one who was listening to the endless speech was the rainy nation, who quickly replied.<p>

"Oh, is that so, Prussia? The pray, tell: where are France and Spain, _your awesomeness_?" The words left with venom from a smirk.

"Sh- Shut up, Eyebrows! It's not my fault those two are stupid! Seriously, who would ditch the awesome me?" Before England could respond, he quickly answered his seemingly rhetorical question. "Yeah, I know France disappeared with a group of girls and Spain was with Romano." In a lower voice, he added: "Though, Romano? Really? Why not little cute Feli? Hmm... Probably because he's with Brüder..."

"If you're quite done muttering to yourself, I'll take my leave."

"What? No way! Come on, Eyebrows, you used to be so fun! Weren't you the greatest pirate ever seen?" Prussia snickered, that always got the English nation.

The blond man with bushy eyebrows stopped. Turning slowly, with a menacing glare, he threatened. "I still _am_ the greatest pirate ever seen, thank you. However, I am also a gentleman and- Don't you dare laugh!"

Remember, England thought to himself, you are a gentleman. No use getting angry with someone like Prussia. Or France. Or America. Or Sealand. Or... You get the point. With a sigh, he continued. "Anyway... What was your - and I quote - _incredibly genius awesome plan, worthy of myself_?"

"Uhm... Yeah... About that... Thought we could come up with something now?" At the shameless smile on the albino's face the Brit visibly snapped.

"You... You idiot! You absolutely brainless git!"

"What did you just call my awesome self? Repeat, Eyebrows! Or did you lose your balls too when you lost your colonies, huh?"

"You buffoon! Git!"

As the fight kept progressing, the nations discretely left the two bickering. Hong Kong and Iceland were the first to leave, followed by a watching Norway. Denmark, oblivious to all, didn't notice the missing countries and was quite confused about the arguing. In his defense – so he would say - he was thinking how he could earn his well deserved respect from the other Nordic nations, particularly Norway, when shouts interrupted his thoughts and he perceived himself alone with two fighting nations.

How would he convince Norway now that his favorite Nordic nation wasn't there? Oh well, those two would have to do it. As Denmark already knew, the solution of many little problems would be simply to use his axe and it worked wonders: Prussia and England quickly stopped fighting, to his delight!

"Tch... Everyone left. That leaves me with you two losers." Prussia said with a frown.

"I don't know about you two, but I am clearly not a _loser_, as you so eloquently put it." England responded with another of his famous frowns.

"What are you talking about, Eyebrows? Of course you're a loser! Come on, it's simple: you lost your empire, you're no longer a badass pirate, almost all of your ex-colonies hate you, you're always alone with your imaginary friends and do all that black magic stuff, which is loser with a capital L!"

"Excuse me? First of all, they are _not_ imaginary friends for the millionth time and black magic is a talent of few!" Realizing the Prussian wasn't even paying attention, England added the final blow. "And last time I checked, I am _still a nation_." Another sore spot known by many.

Before the two once again engaged in a battle – no longer a fight, per se – Denmark quickly stopped them, he wasn't in a mood for a fight. Not today, at least.

"Hey hey, guys! No need to fight! Let's just admit that we have our defects, okay? I, for example, can sometimes be too violent."

That stunned the other two nations. The fact that Denmark was easily admitting one of his faults and that he knew of it, was not expected of the loud and quite obnoxious nation. If Denmark could, why couldn't they?

"I believe you are right, Denmark. I admit that I may be a bit too stubborn at times. And... And my eyebrows are a bit bigger than most." The response from the rainy nation was met with a smile from the Danish and a smirk from the Prussian. "Well, Prussia? Aren't you going to admit some fault too?"

"Yeah, right! Honestly, there's nothing wrong with my awesome self! Everything I am compliments to my awesomeness! Kesesese..." With a small pause, Prussia added in a small voice. "Although I could be more responsible, for Brüder, I am no example to him..."

The comment shocked the other two nations, who never saw the Prussian in such mood – aside when he lost in battles – and decided to remain quiet.

"Okay, I'll admit it. If there is one fault in my awesome self, then that's it: I'm a terrible older brother. Happy? Aside from that, I'm perfect! Kesesese!" Another loud laugh followed. "But... if you tell anyone what I just said, I'll have to kick your asses. Hard. You get that, you sissies?"

"Yes, we get that." England smiled kindly, something very rare. "Well, I should say it then... As Prussia, I am also a terrible brother. My colonies positively hated me." And another frown quickly was back on his face.

Prussia smiled. He knew how hard it was for the English nation to admit something, specially related to his colonies. The mood had visibly turned darker and no one said anything. Prussia was nervous, England was quiet with a somber expression and Denmark was, for once, not smiling. Wanting to break the tension, Prussia said loudly.

"I hereby declare the formation of our alliance!" England's and Denmark's eyes went wide. "From now on, we shall be known as the awesome Fail Brothers Trio! Because we fail at being older brothers!"

After a short silence the three nations started laughing madly, while cursing each other. After a few minutes, they've calmed down and agreed to the name, each with a remark.

"I guess we could be known as such. It's never bad to have a new alliance, even if it is with you two." England said with remnants of laughter in his face.

"The awesomeness, that is I, agrees! Kesese!" Prussia, who was still laughing, said between breaths.

"I don't get why I should be in this trio, but that's okay." Denmark answered with a wide smile.

The other two nations stared at the smiling Danish and decided to let the subject go. Surely he knew how the Nordics felt about him? Well, knowing or not, he was still in the trio.

Smiling, and sometimes hitting each other, the trio went drinking to celebrate their new alliance and complain about their respective younger brothers.

At the next world meeting the news were received with different reactions. The majority indifferently agreed, knowing how those three could be, and ignoring them for the rest of the meeting. Some were surprised and a little jealous of their group – although there was nothing to be jealous of, the others vehemently affirmed – like France and Spain, who already belonged to another trio with Prussia.

And some were downright ashamed of ever knowing those three, being solely America (who laughing awkwardly tried to brush off the subject), Iceland and Norway (who pretended not to know their self proclaimed older brother and leader for months to come) and Germany (who stayed quiet about the subject in the meeting, apparently not caring, but later was proved wrong when Prussia came back after the recess with a big red mark in his cheek and a purple eye).

Unknown to the three of them, The Fail Brothers Trio - constituted by Prussia, England and Denmark – were also frequently called as The Pitiful Trio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ If you have ideas for new chapters, comment! I might do it :) _Reviews are always appreciated!  
>Fieldings<em>_


	4. Bloody Everything

_**Title:** Bloody everything!  
><em>_**Rating:** K+  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** England/Arthur centric. UsUk.  
><em>_**Author's notes:** This isn't exactly Gakuen. Arthur is still the President of the Student Council, but all of the students are human, hence the human names. UsUk.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned this series! Then UsUk would be canon, I assure you._

* * *

><p>Bloody Student Council and their impossible tasks! Bloody perverted Francis and his demented Bad Touch Trio, Bad Brain Trio, or whatever the hell they named themselves as... And most importantly, bloody stupid, oblivious Alfred. That American git was known for not reading the atmosphere, and today, I suffered greatly from it.<p>

We were in culinary class and that bloody frog was once again annoying me to no end with his constant complaints about my cooking and suddenly everyone joined in to criticize my scones. Can you believe it? The class had already ended but my classmates were still complaining about my - existent, mind you - cooking ability, and suddenly everyone, including me, noticed Alfred had been quiet the whole time. That surprised and made me immensely happy. Did he learn to enjoy my cooking or was he just being nice? I liked it in any way.

Of course, Gilbert and his gang started pestering us about it, asking if the _special relationship_ was on full force. For Christ' sake, that was named for our _countries_, not individuals that were born there! Before I could deny and fight back, however, Alfred quickly stood up and said in a loud voice one word. One word that shut the whole class up, but not in the way I wanted. He said _yes_, loud and clear. He told to all of our classmates what I've been trying to hide for weeks: that we had been dating for the last couple of months.

The short silence was quickly destroyed by firstly the perverted trio and then Elizaveta, of all people, shouting happily something that started with _yaoi_ - but I couldn't quite catch the whole phrase – Feliks's "like, finally!" and the whole class smiling knowingly at us. And that's when my life ended.

In less than twenty minutes the whole school knew and many students came to see us. Some to mock us, some to congratulate us and some had - thankfully - no business with us. Sadly there were people who just wouldn't _let it go_. Gilbert, after annoying the hell out of me, was thankfully knocked down by a frying pan and Antonio had left to see Lovino, but some people remained in the classroom and were scaring the shit out of me.

Truthfully, I don't know who I was more afraid of: Francis or Elizaveta. Sure, the frog was too perverted for his own good and barely had any limits, but I'm pretty sure the Hungarian girl was bipolar: either she was calm and composed around Roderich or she was hitting Gilbert with a frying pan as if there was no tomorrow. Not that I cared, it was Gilbert. She never bothered me too much before, but now she was out of control! She kept taking pictures and asking me and Alfred the most weird - and indecent - questions, like if we preferred to do it with the lights on, and the ever reliable Kiku was right by her side, just as curious and with another camera! All of our classmates were utter morons, I've found out.

Not that Alfred was better. Oh, no, he wasn't _at all_. That oblivious fool answered all the questions with a large smile and gladly posed for the pictures, dragging me along. That idiot had been extra annoying this month, always asking when we would tell anyone and who'd be the first to hear - definitely not the frog and now I see Kiku wouldn't have been a good choice either - as if I planned to do such thing! I'd even go as far as to affirm Alfred had planned this situation so he could tell everyone about it, but the American was probably too daft for that. Probably.

Said American found me hiding on the school's roof and decided to join me, sitting by my side while still smiling. I could only glare, but as always, it had never had much of an effect on him. Knowing I wouldn't talk, he started blabbering about some super hero nonsense, a new movie of Captain America or something. As a response, I scoffed and he stopped talking. After an awkward silence with him staring at me, and I at the ground, he asked.

"Are you mad I told them?"

God, how oblivious could one be? Since it was Alfred, I figured a whole lot. I merely nodded, still looking at the ground. Suddenly, I felt another hand holding mine and I finally looked at Alfred. He was wearing his bomber jacket as always and was once again with a badly arranged tie. What surprised me was the serious look on his face. It was stupid, but I couldn't help blushing while receiving such an intense look. He continued talking while he held my hand tighter within his.

"I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not." That earned a huff as my response and he ignored it. "I've wanted to tell everyone for ages, Artie, _ages_!" Oh, so now he was also using that abominable nickname? The nerve! "And I'm glad everyone finally knows! I really, really am, Artie!"

Before I could - rightfully - punch him or say something nasty, he hugged me. Damn him. He knew I liked hugs - I would never admit that, though - so he held me tightly as he said the next words quietly. "I'm glad because know everyone knows you're mine."

Huh? Did I hear that correctly?

Alfred still had that serious expression as he was once again looking at me in the eyes. "Arthur... I- I couldn't stand it anymore! I mean, you dated almost the whole school and some still like to flirt with you!" What the-? I didn't date the whole school mind you, and most of those people I've been with weren't relationships at all. Let's just say I had a bit of a delinquent phase. A very, _very brief _one and... Just ignore whatever that Bad Brain Trio - or whatever their name is - might tell you.

Alfred, of course, ignored my attempts to defend myself. "I don't even have to comment on Francis, right? There's a bunch of people who love to tease you, girls and guys included! Though I don't blame them." That earned a punch in his arm. "And also, what about Miguel, that Portuguese friend of yours, or even that weird Romanian guy from your magic club? Don't interrupt me, Artie, you know it's true! What I mean is... I was always kind of jealous, y'know? Even before we dated... Well, it sucked then and it kind of sucks even now, with you always doing some President stuff and we never get the time to hang out..."

With a sigh, I hugged him back. I knew it was horrible, never spending time together, while I had to do a mountain of errands and be constantly bugged by my council colleagues, especially Francis and Michelle, who loved to get on my nerves. I longed for school vacations more than I ever had, if it meant to go out with Alfred, hug him, kiss him, and... After all of Elisaveta's questions there was no way hiding: having se- making love. Our first time had been incredibly awkward and it surprised me Alfred was so new to all of this, while I had my... _adventures_ before. Nonetheless, we've learned with each time, and now we both knew how to make the other feel incredibly good and other details we would - I would make Alfred swear to - never tell.

"So you're not mad?" I vaguely nodded. No use in getting angry at him anymore. "Great! And don't worry, I won't let anyone get too much in your way, okay? Because now I have every motive to be the only person that annoys you!" he said that with such pride I could not bring myself to retort.

We chatted a little more and soon the sun was setting and most of the students had already left the school. Those were the times we were left alone, since Alfred started staying late almost all of the days - even the days he didn't have club activities - to make me company. I dearly appreciated that, and if I was in a good mood, I would thank him for the effort, even if he was choking on one of my scones. Purposefully, I may add.

"So... I reckon everyone left the school, already?" I really liked how he would do a Southern accent out of the blue sometimes.

"At this time, everyone in the Council left as well. But I still have to stay and run a few more errands, is that okay?"

With a frown, Alfred nodded. These were the times I wish I would just leave the position of President so I could spend more time with my American boyfriend, but in the end, it was my obligation and that wasn't possible. As we walked side by side and holding hands in the direction of the Student Council room, his smile suddenly grew and I dare say, became quite mischievous. Oh no. That was never good...

"So... I reckon since we are together and everyone knows and there is no one around... What about a demonstration of my undying love for my lovely, angry Brit?" If it wasn't for that stupidly beautiful smile, I'd have punched him. But then again, Alfred always had a way with me.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know... Something incredibly romantic like... Having sex on the Student Council President's table?"

That definitely deserved a punch, and so I gave him one. While he was still laughing loudly and still holding my hand tightly, I realized I'd probably give in one time or another of doing something sexual in that room. But definitely not today. Who knows what type of cameras that perverted trio - no, the one composed by Francis, Elizaveta and now even Kiku - they might have installed in the room? Alfred, of course, was oblivious to that as well.

Bloody Student Council and bloody obligations! Bloody perverted and annoying people in this school. Bloody stupid Alfred F. Jones and his obliviousness. Bloody stupid me, Arthur Kirkland, for having fallen completely in love with said git.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ This was quite long for a short story, sorry! Instead of a stored one, this one is new, for a change. Again, a bit of UsUk! I will do other pairings as well, don't worry. Thank you for the kind reviews! I don't have a plan on how long this will be, or even when I'll update it. Whenever a story pops into my mind, but isn't long enough to become a one shot or multi chapter one, I'll post it here. It might vary between historical and AU, serious and angst to fluffy and crackish, so be prepared! High School AUs are a personal favorite. Soon I'll upload a multi chapter one, which will be quite long, so I hope you guys like it._

_Michelle = Seychelles. Other names are "canon". SPOILER: I added Romania because of volume four of Hetalia, where he was part of the magic club, with England - although I think Norway ought to join as well – and that was just precious._

_I really want to see Portugal in Hetalia canon, especially because of his history with Spain and England. I'm not from Portugal, but I do know Portuguese. My name for him will be Miguel Correia Sousa Pinto (Portuguese full names are generally quite long). Ah, and be careful to translate the last name, since it can come with another meaning... The original meaning would be a rooster's male cub. Nonetheless, it's a very popular surname in Portugal, so that's why I chose it. _

_Let's finish this Author's notes before it becomes longer than this story! Ah, if you** want me to write a pairing of your choice**, join the poll in my profile page! The two most voted ones will be done!  
><em>_Fieldings_


	5. A Kiss

_**Title:**__ A Kiss  
><em>_**Rating:**__ T  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ UsUk  
><em>_**Summary:**__ High School setting. Alfred has a request that startles his best friend, Arthur: a kiss.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ This series does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Artie"<p>

"What is it, git?" The Brit turned around, already annoyed at the American's use of the nickname. Said American was also already neglecting his homework while Arthur was working on his own. Arthur reminded himself never to have a study group with Alfred ever again.

"Kiss me."

Every last coherent thought in the Brit's mind suddenly disappeared and he could only stare, open mouthed and wide eyed, at the teen before him.

"Pardon?"

No, he did not hear that correctly. It was a misunderstanding. It had to be. There was no way Alfred, the school's quarterback, nominated hero of the team; the incredibly popular Jones was asking him for a kiss. There was no way Alfred, his best friend, was asking him for a kiss. Yes, Arthur thought, he probably misunderstood it.

"Kiss me, Arthur."

So it wasn't a misunderstanding. That didn't make him feel better. Actually, it did. B- But just a little! After all, his best friend was now an attractive and admirable young man? Even though Arthur was admittedly gay and had quite some experience on the subject, he would never admit he was in love with his best friend. He was absurdly scared of what would happen to their relationship if he confessed. The American had always been extroverted and popular, especially now that he was known for not only being good with sports, but also good with math, aside from his looks. Indeed, quite a catch. No wonder he was always surrounded by people. What saddened the Brit was the fact Alfred was always with a new girlfriend and never seemed to give boys, especially him, any thought at all. So he came to the conclusion Alfred was definitely not gay and he did definitely not like Arthur that way. Or so he thought.

As he stared at those vivid blue eyes adorned by glasses and pouty pink lips, he quickly caught himself. This could not happen. Different from him, Arthur was popular and he could not compromise the younger teen's reputation because of a mistake. He could not-

Everything stopped when he felt a pair of lips touch his own. Those soft lips had with a slight taste of chocolate - funny, he expected hamburgers - and were pressing softly Arthur's without moving. Mesmerized for a few seconds, Arthur instinctively returned the kiss. He tilted his head, adjusting more comfortably to the kiss, he felt Alfred's shoulders relax. He then realized the American was quite shy, as if he didn't have enough experience... No, that couldn't be. This was Alfred, for Christ's sake! This was the charming young man who received one love letter per week - even competing with that bloody frog - and was adored by every girl - and boy - in the school. This was the American who could constantly be seen with a new date every month, for Arthur's frustration - not that he would ever admit it.

After a few minutes, though, Arthur noticed that the American didn't deepen the kiss, even if he seemed to want to. Many times he felt a tongue touch his teeth but it was already gone when he would finally open his mouth. Before he could use his own tongue the American broke the kiss and gasped for air. Shyly, Alfred turned his head up and noticed Arthur was staring confusedly at him, which made the American blush madly and fidgeted a little.

"So, uhm... Did you... Like it?" The teen's face was now covered by his bangs as he refused to meet Arthur's gaze.

"I- I- yes, of course!" Arthur quickly answered. Although the kiss in itself hadn't been great, the feelings Alfred caused in him more than counted.

"Liar." Those whispered words pierced through Arthur's heart as the American lifted his face, still with crimson red cheeks. "I know it wasn't good. I really hoped... I mean, I've practiced and everything... God knows I did and with those annoying girls, which sucked-"

"What?" The Brit could only stare. Don't worry, Arthur reminded himself, it's just Alfred's stupid talk, it's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing...

The blue eyed blond was fidgeting while trying to find the right words to express how he felt, something he wasn't very good at. "I mean... I've practiced. I heard talk from friends, asked for advice, watched some programs... I even read a stupid girl's magazine, man! Do you even know how humiliating that was?" As he watched the blank face of the green eyed blond, he continued. "I really, really wanted to do this right. I'm not really romantic and I don't have any experience with this type of thing, so I didn't know what to do... Especially with your history of relationships, I mean, that's one long list, dude!" As the volume of his voice kept getting higher with ever word, Alfred practically shouted the last words.

Out of the blue, Arthur laughed loudly. Now it was Alfred's turn to stare bewildered. Despite how nervous he was, seeing Arthur's smile always relaxed him and he quickly smiled and joined the other's laughter. He could never get enough of Arthur's laugh or smile, they were so rare! The two teenagers were soon gasping for breath between laughs and looking merrily at each other. Soon tension came once more and they fell into silence, turning away their glances. Both were blushing and didn't dare to look at each other.

"Uhm..." They muttered at the same time, catching each one's attention and once again their gazes met.

Alfred, who was the talkative one, for once couldn't bring himself to speak so Arthur decided to do the talking.

"You said you've practiced, haven't you?" As a response, the American nodded.

Arthur couldn't repress a smirk when he asked the next question. "And you've read a girl's magazine?"

Alfred blushed till his ears and once more, only nodded.

"Then all of those girls... You only dated them for practice?" Arthur didn't need an answer for that one and Alfred knew it. As confused as the Brit was, he was also immensely happy, for he always liked Alfred, but was too afraid to confess when the American dated so frequently girls only. Finally, Arthur gathered his courage and asked a final question. "Why?"

After a short silence the American answered in a whisper.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you."

Arthur gasped. What was the usually obnoxious git talking about? He didn't care for anyone's opinions, as he was incredibly proud. But Arthur knew that wasn't true. Alfred was actually quite shy with emotional subjects and was constantly seeking approval from some people. Those people were his parents and sometimes his twin brother - what's his name? - And as much as the American would never admit it, Arthur himself. The Brit knew this other side of the American but still couldn't understand why would Alfred think he would be disappointed? Seemingly reading his thoughts, the American continued.

"I know you have... experience with that type of thing. Heck, you even dated Francis!" That, Arthur interrupted, had never been a relationship, while Alfred ignored him. "And you're British! You are a fucking British in America! You and that hot accent can get anyone you'd ever want!" Did Alfred just call him hot? No, just his accent. Good, otherwise he would blush to no end. "... And you're hot too, y'know..." Oh. Oh? Arthur could even feel his face and ears burning, and that would probably last quite a long time.

Alfred muffled a laugh as he watched the Brit's face go through all shades of red, while stuttering something. Yep, that was his Arthur, alright. His tension had disappeared and he was happily gazing his best friend's form, face and eyes. God, those eyes were one of the first things that made him fall in love with the Brit. He quickly tried to think of something else, he didn't know if Arthur loved him too and he already said too much.

The green eyed teen soon calmed down, shutting his mouth and looking at the American; he couldn't bring himself to believe Alfred thought he, of all people, was hot and kissed him. He mumbled a weak "why" and shifted his gaze at the floor, still blushing.

"Are you asking me why I like you?" Arthur could only nod, still not looking at Alfred. "Uhm... So, I know I tease you a lot, but that's my way of showing how much I care and... Dammit Arthur! It's not my fault it's so fun to tease you because you start blushing and get all cute and stuff!" As a response, the Brit gasped and blushed even more. Alfred had to resist the urge to hug him right now and then. "What I mean is... I... I like you, Arthur. Really, really like you, and not like a friend. I've felt like this for a long time but I didn't know how to show you and I was afraid I would embarrass myself. So... I decided to kiss you in a heroic way and they you'd fall for me! Okay, just kidding... But that was the best plan I had in mind."

Arthur chuckled and smiled warmly at the American, who blushed, both of their hearts beating loudly. "That's okay, Alfred. I did like the kiss as well. There is no need to worry about my experiences, as you put it, because most of them were entirely physical and didn't have any emotion, like what we had now." As he said those words, Arthur's cheeks reddened even more. "I... I like you too, Alfred. I've liked you for some time as well, but I was too scared to do anything about it so, for once, I'll admit and say you were quite heroic."

The American instantly beamed and hugged the smaller man, with no intention of letting go, as they smiled at each other. Alfred was covering Arthur's faces with short kisses, while holding him even closer and laughing all the while. If there was a perfect moment in each of their lives, this was probably the closest thing until then. But as reality pulled Arthur back, he interrupted the moment.

"We... We can't do this, Alfred." The hurt look on Alfred's face was too much, so Arthur turned his gaze away.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Is it my lack of experience? Do I really suck that much?" By the younger teen's high pitched voice, Arthur realized he was near crying and that startled the Brit.

"No, no, Alfred. That's not it. It's just… I'm worried what might happen to you."

"What do you mean?" Damn the boy and his obliviousness. But that was also one of the points that made Arthur fall in love with him.

"You're popular, Alfred. I'm not nearly as popular as you and honestly, I don't care about that, but you _do_." The American's frown seemed to slowly fade and Arthur continued. "I'm not popular _and_ I'm a guy. If you stay with me, you'll lose the popularity you love so much!"

Arthur expected a range of expressions from the younger teen, even rage or sadness, but he never expected Alfred would smile once again. The American, who was now laughing of Arthur's own surprised expression, said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Is that what you were so worried about? Haha, why didn't you say so? If my so called friends won't accept you and me, they aren't really friends. I love _you_ much more than I love my popularity, Arthur."

That earned an intense brush that crept through the Brit's face. Alfred held Arthur's hand and brought it to his face, nuzzling it. Gathering all his courage and taking a deep breath, Arthur asked once more.

"Why?"

Alfred smiled once more, now holding both of Arthur's hands and leaning closer.

"Because I love you. I always have." And blushing, he stopped only inches away from the other's rosy lips. "I- I don't have a lot of experience, but I'll do my best… if you'll accept me."

With a smile, Arthur closed their distance and started the second of many kisses they'd eventually have, adding.

"Just kiss me, you git."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ This isn't the same AU from the last chapter. Did I mention I love High School's AU? Well, here you go: a shy and insecure Alfred - how much I love writing him like that! - And a stupefied Arthur. Another short, fluffy UsUk. But I warn you there will be other pairings, especially FrUk. _

_Again, if you want me to _**_write a pairing of your choice_**_, just __join the poll__ in my profile! The two most voted choices will be done!_

_Thank you for the lovely reviews,_

_Fieldings_


	6. Words & Misunderstandings

**Title:** Of Words and Misunderstandings  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, for innuendos.  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** USUK.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was no secret British and American English were quite different - and that led to a certain incident for both America and England.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This series does not belong to me in any way.

* * *

><p>It was no secret British and American English were quite different. Ever since the Revolution the young ex-colony started making his own alterations in the language and, as all countries that use the same language, some spellings and meanings were different. England would always scoff at America's bad use of his own language, declaring it as infantile and grammatically incorrect. America, in turn, would declare that his way of using the language was the new and correct one, making England even angrier.<p>

There was always the common discussion, such as what was the correct way of writing certain words – and no matter what England said, it was obviously 'color' and not 'colour'. And there was also that weird time when England asked about how his father was… which is stupid because nations don't have parents- at least America doesn't. He still didn't understand where the heck that came from.

Common mistakes concerning food were also quite normal, with mild examples like chips and crisps to rather embarrassing ones – for America – such as the rather famous meal named 'spotted dick' or when England called him a cock with a perfect smile. Now, _that_ story was quite an interesting one.

Today we are about to see the most famous incident concerning those two different types of English. It all happened in a World Meeting, three months ago, and the nations still wouldn't let it go, for both America's and England's great horror.

.

America was fidgeting in his seat. That fact in itself was nothing new: the young nation was incredibly energetic and always had difficulty with staying quiet for long minutes and in consequence, he'd constantly embarrass himself with inappropriate outburst during the meetings, not that he cared. Today, however, he was incredibly embarrassed and wanted to get out as quickly as possible because of one importunate nation: England. It was no secret the older nation meant a great deal to America as they even shared a Special Relationship. However, it was a secret – or so America hoped after seeing many suspicious side glances from other nations towards the two of them – that they were actually together. As in… Together. Not one of them wanted to reveal that fact to the other nations since they were a fairly new couple, with barely a month of experience.

But of course, one of them had to ruin it. America was surprised that for the first time, _England_ had been the one to ruin it. Well, not for the first time… There was that time. And that one too. Oh, and that one…

Sorry, back to the subject.

As the bespectacled nation kept fidgeting waiting impatiently for the meeting's end and for England to just _shut up_, he couldn't avoid the looks the other nations were giving them. He couldn't exactly blame England, because the nation was talking with such ease and a straight face America couldn't believe he was making such innuendos. Well, it was _England_, so he could never know.

Everything started when England was sitting next to him in the meeting – they had started doing that for some months – and the furry eyebrows blond suddenly cursed lowly and started to search frantically for something in his table. When America asked what it was that he wanted, England simply answered.

"A rubber. I think I've lost mine. Do you have one?"

The loud gasp coming from the American was enough to call the attentions of the other nations. If that wasn't enough, the young nation's wide eyes and blushing face certainly was. For a first, it was _America_ the one stammering and blushing madly, while averting his gaze. France, who heard the conversation from the beginning, was smiling slyly while holding a grin back. He knew exactly what England had meant and exactly what America had understood. But of course he wouldn't say anything and ruin the fun, now would he?

Germany nonetheless continued his speech with an annoyed look and most of the nations looked back at him. America quickly shook his head and whispered back to England.

"No, of course I don't have that! For God's sake, we're in a _meeting,_ England!"

The European nation had a look of surprise on his face, but he decided to go against starting an argument with the git. After all, he'd be the next to go up.

When everything seemed to be back to normal and America was finally forgetting about the incident, something else happened. While some nations were changing places after returning from lunch, America was once more chatting with England. The conversation was normal – as normal as talking with England could be – so the bomb was dropped quite swiftly for him.

"Yes, yes. I believe your politicians get quite a good screw, do they not?" England said with a smile devoid of any poison.

Wait, what? The nerve he had while saying that with a smile!

"Wow. Calm down, England. What in the world are you trying to say here?"

"What is it, America? I am merely stating my opinion about your politicians! Am I not allowed to even make a comment anymore?" Now England seemed to be the one affronted, by what America couldn't know.

Still confused, he preferred to give the benefit of the doubt to England since he was _such_ a good boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure, I… I get it." He tried to search for the best subject to suppress the already forming awkward silence. "Uhm… So, what did you think of that book one of my guys wrote? I sent it to you last month!"

Yes, that's it. That book was really good, filled with drama and had a very difficult vocabulary. He thought England would surely love that one.

There was a tiny smile on England's face that immediately relieved America as he found a good subject. However, the words that left the Brit's mouth were far from nice.

"That book was quite the bomb!"

America huffed indignant and shouted, surprising the older nation.

"What? That book was great, England! I thought you liked it! Why would you lie to me?"

"I… what?" Those were the only words the ex-empire could form, still dumbstruck at the outburst.

"Now you're just being dumb, old man!" The superpower's voice was dangerously high and all the nations were watching the fight.

"Pardon? Aren't you hearing my voice right now?" Now it was England's turn to feel insulted. "What are you on about?"

"Huh? I'm not on anything England. Except I'm sitting on this chair... Oh, do you want to sit with me?" America asked with a lewd smile.

Blushing, England retorted rather awkwardly. "No, I do not, twit."

"Aw, come on, you old man! I know you're a closet pervert, so it's fine. We can always sneak out during some boring meeting, you know that. We just can't do that, okay?" America asked in a rather serious tone, for a change.

Nodding, England complied. "So we can hanky panky then?" The British nation smiled flirtatiously.

Now America was dumbfounded. What was that, again? It was probably some yucky type of food, knowing England. Well, he certainly wouldn't ask and not because of his pride, mind you, it's just that he was tired of hearing England complain how he knows no words and all that jazz.

"Uhm… sure?"

England smiled but restrained himself from touching America. He could tell some nations – read France – were watching them with interest. But of course the frog couldn't understand British expressions, so they were fine… as long as America did understand them, that is. But curious nations with voyeuristic tendencies were indeed a pain.

"Go get stuffed, frog!" He called out to the other blue-eyed nation.

Before France could respond, America intervened happily.

"Can we eat now? Great, I already know a fast-food place super nearby so-"

"Excuse me?" America asked.

England made a disgusted expression at him. "Did you just fart, America?"

Now this was getting ridiculous. America did eat junk food, but that didn't mean he was a pig! Now where did that come from?

"No, of course not, England! I do have manners you know!"

England looked at him with a deadpanned look.

"I don't believe you do, git. Whenever I'm trying to catch your attention or even trying to knock you up you always take the longest time to even notice what's going on and-"

Oh my God, what in the world was England talking about? He was the one who said no one should know about their relationship right now and look at him going about _pregnancy_! And America was pretty sure nations couldn't get pregnant either, but that was off topic. Oh, he could not endure this again. Whenever England started rambling about manners it would be pure hell and America did make an effort to be better for the older nation as well.

"You just can't take it that I can also be fancy!"

At that England frowned. All previous issues forgotten, suddenly a terrible sensation started to fill him. Surely America didn't mean he liked someone else? They were together now, after so long!

"A- America, I thought that you fancied _me_!"

Clearly not getting the meaning, the younger just asked. "What? No, I meant that _I'm_ fancy."

"With… With who?" England said with the rest of the voice he had left.

"Like I said, I can be just as fancy as you!"

The frown slowly disappeared from the European nation's face as he tried to understand exactly what America was saying.

"Oh! You meant to say you are smart with clothes?" England was frantically wishing this was just another one of their cultural gaps.

"No, though I'm pretty smart with other things." America flashed a proud grin. "What I meant is: I can be fancy with elegant stuff too, like clothes!"

Now England was very confused. Smart was related to clothes after all, so America was probably just kidding with him. Well, at least the younger nation wasn't cheating, so it was fine. Smirking, England decided to join this little nonsense game.

"You are quite cheeky aren't you, lad?"

"Uhm… Yep! I sure am!" America answered in another flashing grin, clearly without understanding the meaning of the question.

"You _do_ have problems, America…"

"Says the guy who wanted to get some a while ago!"

England was once more confused.

"When you say 'get some', you mean getting _what_, exactly?"

America just sighed angrily. "What do you think it means, old perv?"

England's face turned from a frown into a bright shade of red and amusedly, twisted in confusion at the same time. "I never asked to shag!" And he added in a low voice. "At least not _here_…"

With an exasperated sigh, America said. "No, England, I don't want to _dance_ right now. Are you even listening to me?"

Both nations were oblivious to the small crowd of nations that were currently surrounding them. France couldn't take it any longer and started laughing loudly. Some other nations who understood what each had meant from the beginning followed laughing as well. Even Hong Kong could be seen with a tiny smirk. Some nations only had a vague idea on the whole subject, such as the both Italy brothers, and were asking around for the meaning of what just happened. And others just wanted to get this over with, such as Austria and Germany.

And so the incident ended with a slam on the wooden table (courtesy of Germany) and after France did the favor of explaining exactly what happened to all nations after, both English-speaking countries experienced pure hell. After that incident it was pretty clear the two were quite intimate together but no one knew to what extent. America, of course, couldn't keep quiet like England told him to as the nations started to wonder aloud what type of relationship they were having. At the mention of 'friends with benefits', America stood up and shouted for the entire world to hear they were indeed together. And that had been quite the 'cock up', according to England.

America didn't really understand anything anymore. It was decided, from now on he would be _very_ careful to use any type of slang with England. It was just too dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> This is my attempt at comedy. It sucks, I know.

_BritishxAmerican_: Notes about some of the differences stated in this chapter. If any of them were used in a wrong way, do say. Some of them are actually quite understandable for both languages, so bear with me for the sake of comedy, okay?

_Rubber_ is eraser in British English while it is a condom in American English. _Bomb_ is success in UK and a failure in the US. _Good screw_ in the UK would be a good salary, while in the US is a good fuck. 'What are you on about?' = 'What are you talking about?'. _Get some_ is a slang for sex in the US. _Shag_ is to have sex in UK and dance in US, quite innocent, huh? Get stuffed means leave in British England and America mistook it for eating too much, stuffed. Hanky panky is British slang for make out. I know, it's hilarious.

_Dumb_ can also mean mute for the UK while it means stupid as first meaning for US. _Fancy_ for UK means to desire (either food or people) while in the US it's a synonym for elegant. _Smart_ in US is used as synonym for clever or intelligent while in UK it can also mean to be well dressed. _Cheeky_ (UK) means: irreverent in an amusing way and _wanker_ means, basically, a jerk.

_Knock up_ is a particularly funny example. It means to wake someone up/make something out of in British English while in American English, it means to get pregnant! _How's your father_ is a very old term referring to sex in the UK, courtesy of Austin Powers.

_Excuse me_ is used in England when someone farts in public, which is simply hilarious when Americans are nearby.

Oh, about England calling America a _cock_, it's a British term used when you are treated as a close personal friend. Take of that what you will. And _cock up_ means to make a mistake, like me writing this fic.

Well, I hope this was at least a bit educational to all of you!  
>Fieldings<p> 


	7. Fallout

_**Title:**__ Fallout  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ UsUk  
><em>_**Author's notes:**__ Not exactly a happy story, for once.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ This series does not – I repeat – does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>Everything was such a mess. He never expected things would turn out like that and yet, life proved how much he could be wrong. How unfair, Arthur thought bitterly, and even ironic that the first relationship he actually cared about had been so utterly destroyed. For the first time in his life, he would willingly hear romantic songs without feeling the urge to throw up, or read about characters that vowed eternal love and understand how strongly such emotions could make you feel. The very thing he was afraid of, love, had found him and enveloped him thoroughly in the form of an American.<p>

It was no secret. Alfred had been the first one he had ever truly loved. While he felt obliged to care about his family, he never felt love or a bond with any of them and he never had many friends to maintain a long relationship with which left him with superficial and empty relationships with the sole angle of having sex. Everything and everyone was the same and he couldn't care less if there was one more individual that hated him, he had his fair share of enemies.

But there was one person that was different: the bright and optimistic boy that only offered him smiles changed that in Arthur, and for his reluctance to admit it, softened him. Alfred had been the perfect younger brother for Arthur, even if the Brit had his share of kids to babysit. He would often spend time with Alfred and was consequently hired to take care of the young boy for vast periods of time, since the American's parents were always busy with political matters. Not that it would matter to Arthur. There would be presents, books, lessons and - very delicious, mind you - offered, followed by bright smiles. He finally understood why even people like Francis or Antonio loved taking care of kids so much (as they were also the reason why Arthur found himself working part time as a babysitter) they were pure and gave unconditional love, even if you didn't deserve it.

But life is constantly changing, is it not? Soon enough Arthur would enter high school and Alfred was already a teenager who didn't need a babysitter. As much as he tried to send time with the now growing man, the Brit found himself taking care of other younger children who needed him but weren't nearly as charismatic as Alfred and been. He was also afraid. His little boy had grown and was very different with new tastes and personality and Arthur wasn't able to keep up with all of the changes as Alfred grew up to be someone very different from Arthur.

Their fight had decided it all, though. Alfred had rebelled himself from Arthur as he demanded to be seen as an adult and, upon finding reluctance, he allied himself to France and Antonio who Arthur knew were in it only to make him suffer. The whole affair and ended horribly and the only one the Brit still maintained good relations with was Matthew, so sadly spent as much time with Francis, minimizing their contact. The period of mourning matched Arthur's entrance to university and he pretended to forget every one he knew from before and concentrate on his future, which was clearly quite different and distant from his former acquaintances - save for Francis, who seemed to have joined the Literature Class only to further annoy the Brit.

What was is surprise when he found our Alfred had entered the same university he did, even though the American vehemently said how much he longed to go back to the States after moving to England when he was very young, was currently in the university's Science Department, which was far too close to the Arts and Literature Department, for Arthur's opinion. Surprisingly, he found Alfred's company to be very agreeable and the incident was never mentioned again, giving him hope if they could perhaps move on. But in what Alfred had grown in mind, he'd also grown physically as Arthur found his eyes being unwillingly drawn to the young adult's body like it was a magnet. He did his best to avoid too much contact, otherwise he would explode. This was Alfred, the sweet child he loved! Those thoughts were absolutely forbidden no matter how bright, beautiful, muscular and strong he was... Those thoughts would only lead him into trouble.

And here he was, completely immersed in trouble and more alone than he'd ever felt before. Surprisingly, the fear he assumed he would have still hadn't come and only guilt perpetrated in his mind. He let Alfred down, again. They had been trying to make the relationship work but it was to no avail. They were very different people and their bond wasn't strong enough to sustain the changes in time.

He didn't know when it all started, if it was rather their fight about each one's clinginess and possessiveness - especially on Arthur's side - that always managed to make one suspicious of the other, their lack of common subject unless it was bickering or still tense conversations regarding their past... Somehow he lost when everything began and from then on, it just kept piling up and becoming a bigger and bigger snowball, ready to descend. And it had, massively.

His pocket vibrated and he held his phone, which was currently displaying the message coming from Alfred.

"We need to talk."

Arthur let out a sigh as he walked towards the common dorm of the school. He knew he'd never love someone as much as he loved - and still does - Alfred. The bright and obnoxious American would always be special to him. But he understood that they would have to move on, for everyone's sake, and with that he picked up his pace as he prepared himself for whatever life would bring.

Prepared, however, didn't mean ready, Arthur realized, as he felt his eyes burning and his cheeks covered by tears. He loved Alfred and nothing would ever stop that, but this was the end. He should have expected it, he thought as he smiled weakly and consented while his tears continued to fall mercilessly from him and the American in front of him. Alfred's words would be echoes in Arthur's mind for hours after he left.

"I fell out of love with you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ One of my rare bad ends! Don't get me wrong, I love UsUk and am not exactly a fan of bad ends, but I feel there should be one or another sometimes. Sorry for this very late chapter! I already have three fresh ones that will be released each week along with the end of Caged Bird! Also, there will be other pairings._

_Also, you can still vote on the poll, but be quick, as soon as the chapter six from Caged Bird is published the poll will be closed and the two most voted stories will be the winners. The winner stories will probably be one shots but we'll see about that._

_Thank you all for the lovely feedback, you have no idea how much it means to me!  
><em>_I hope you guys will continue reading these short stories,  
><em>_Fieldings_


	8. Red Vinegars

_**Title:**__ Red Vinegars  
><em>_**Rating: **__K  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ EnglandxCanadaxEngland  
><em>_**Author's notes:**__ My first attempt at CanUk.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ This series doesn't belong to me._

* * *

><p>Arthur hated it all. He hated his horrible home life, with his abusive brothers and uncaring parents. He hated the fact he had no friends and was ridiculed by every kid of his age. He hated his parents' absence because of their constant trips around Europe and being left alone in home while his older brothers went with their parents. Their family was quite famous in the wine business in Europe, always selecting and selling wine from the best vinegars. When he finally had the courage to ask if he could also go on the trip, he was denied. One year later, however, he started going on the trips, while his older brothers started to work and take part on the family's business, one by one. Even though he tried to be as useful as possible in his young age of fourteen year old, he found he often disliked those trips as well. And now he hated them.<p>

The trip seemed interesting and Arthur viewed it in an optimistic light since this was the first time he'd be going alone with his parents and his brothers stayed at home because of work or college tests. Everything went down the rail when he discovered where they were going, exactly when the plane took flight. They were going in a business interview to France, of all countries.

To say Arthur hated France would be a lie. True enough, he did have a strong dislike for the country and its flashy fashion but he respected its culture and food, although he would never admit it. No, Arthur rather liked to visit France and would be delighted to take part in this trip if it wasn't for one little detail: Francis Bonnefoy. The perverted git who was the same age of Arthur and annoyed him as much as the Brit's older brothers did. Francis even managed to get along with his brothers and it wouldn't be the first time for Arthur to hear they'd rather prefer the Frenchman as a younger brother than Arthur. And so, along with the boy's bitterness towards most things French and Francis's constant shenanigans made the Brit hate him pretty quickly.

In the flight, Arthur mentally prepared his mind - and fist - for Francis's advances, while wondering how long he'd have to put up with the other boy. Their parents would usually leave them as they went on for business meetings and as soon as Francis would get bored with Arthur, he would also leave to flirt with the girls from the neighbor. Then, finally, Arthur would be alone and contented as he searched for interesting books when he passed his time in the library. Yes, everything would go as usual. The hateful trip would soon be over and everything would be back to his normal, abhorrent life.

Of course, things were never like that. All of Arthur's plans were quickly destroyed as he found out the Frenchman had more company, that is to say, cousins for one of their company's branch in America. He was quickly greeted by a too loud to be normal voice and an obnoxious laugh. Yes, he already hated this fellow as well. He found out the boy, named Alfred, was indeed from America and a distant cousin from a cousin of Francis Arthur didn't understand it either. Soon enough everything started going downhill. Francis and America decided to team up on Arthur and bug him through the whole day, until Arthur managed to hide himself in one of their vinegars. The two got bored pretty soon and left, Francis to flirt on some girls and America to read his comics.

Arthur really hated his life. It seemed Alfred's family would be visiting Francis constantly, always when his family would also be there, and the business trips would be increase more and more through the months, obliging Arthur to follow his parents' in all of their trips to France since he couldn't deny to attention those meetings after all of his efforts to join the business trips. Life was surely hell.

Finally in a well deserved silence, Arthur sighed and sat on the floor and looking around the vinegar. He once tastes wine and hated it. He was sure he'd never become an alcoholic, maybe the only one in his family. Francis, on the other hand, liked to hold a drink so he could appear older but Arthur doubted he ever really drank it. Suddenly, he heard a small voice coming from his side and he quickly turned his head.

There was a young boy about his age in the vinegar, who was holding tightly a stuffed white bear. Arthur's immediate reaction was to yell at the boy, thinking he was Alfred, but he stopped when he realized they were quite different. This boy, for one, had longer and curly hair than Alfred and even his glasses were a little different, more rounded. All in all, he also seemed terribly shy, a contrast with the loud and obnoxious American. Noticing the boy's shyness, Arthur decided to speak first.

"Hello, I am Arthur. My family is currently doing business with the Bonnefoy family and that's why I am here". That wasn't exactly how he should start a conversation with a kid of his age, but then again, Arthur was never the social type. "I am sorry for my outburst earlier. You looked like someone else."

"You mean Alfred?"

The boy's voice was so soft, it surprised Arthur. The fact he knew Alfred shouldn't be one, but Arthur was astonished how the boy was so very different from everything he knew.

"Yes, the loud and obnoxious American git."

The shy blond chuckled and Arthur swore he never heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

"That's Alfred all right. Sometimes I wouldn't believe we're actually twins, even though everyone else still mistakes one of us for the other... I mean they confuse me for Alfred." As he started complaining about his brother, the boy was suddenly less shy and quite sarcastic, something Arthur appreciated.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you here. That was quite rude of me."

"No, it's okay. That's normal." The sad smile the boy showed clenched Arthur's heart. "I shouldn't be here, anyway. I just needed a quiet place-"

"So you could escape the madness outside?" Arthur completed with a smile.

The boy laughed softly and once again Arthur was happy. Whoever this boy was, Arthur liked him and that was definitely not usual for someone like him. The boy soon became confident enough and sat by Arthur's side as they idly chatted about silly nothings concerning their lives. The boy seemed to know a lot more than he snowed and Arthur supposed he was probably the fit one to deal with the family's business rather than that brat Alfred. Arthur suddenly felt compassion for the boy, growing up with a brother like that must've been difficult.

"From your accent, I gather you're British, eh?"

"Yes, that's correct. You also have an accent..."

"Ah, yes. I'm Canadian and my name is-" He was interrupted by a shout outside.

"Matthew, dear? Where are you?"

The boy, Matthew, as Arthur found out, visibly flinched and quickly stood up. He hastily ran for the entry and with an apologetic smile, opened the door and left. That action surprised Arthur. Was Matthew afraid he'd get scolded if he was found in the vinegar? He doubted it, but then again, he didn't know how the Jones family worked and if Alfred was any indication, and they clearly weren't normal.

Arthur got up and with another glance at the empty vinegar, he wondered when he would see that cute and shy Canadian boy again. Maybe this trip wasn't so bad anymore.

Matthew walked quickly beside his mother. He told her he went out for a walk and got lost, receiving a frown and not one sign of worry whether her son had been okay. He was used to that. His mother was once again complaining, rather than talking, about the meeting and how slow the negotiations went. She was frantic to finish business and go back to Canada to finish other pending contracts. Alfred would stay with his father in France, not that she cared. His parents had been divorced since he and Alfred were six and now, seven years later, not much changed.

While his mother was complaining on how flirty the Bonnefoys - including the wife - were, Matthew thought once again about Arthur. He knew from the beginning the Brit was from the Kirkland family, but Arthur didn't know anything about Matthew or his family. Matthew frowned as he realized he would probably never talk in good terms with the other boy again.

"And those Kirklands! So damn frigid, I tell you! Well, it won't be long before we take them out of business, that's for sure. Can you believe that your brother actually talked with their kid, Aaron or something? Sometimes I think he doesn't have a brain, even though he's my son! He actually dared to ask me if he could be that kid's friend! Doesn't he realize that will never work?" With a sigh, she stopped talking and turned to her youngest son, with something near a smile.

"But you are smart, aren't you, Mattie? That's why I chose you over your brother to live with me, after all."

With a fake smile of his own, he answered "Of course, mom."

Matthew hated it all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>__Somehow this went from FrUk to USUK to CanUk (is that even the name of this pairing?). Though there might be some of those in the sidelines… In certain circumstances, I actually ship this. This goes with my challenge to write other pairings I wouldn't consider before. I liked this AU, so maybe I might continue this is a separate story someday._

_Reviews make my day,_

_Fieldings_


	9. Cherry Blossom Kisses

_**Title:**__ Cherry Blossom Kisses  
><em>_**Rating:**__ T  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ Killing two birds with one stone, Nyotalia!Asakiku.  
><em>_**Summary:**__ When Alice is feeling bad, Sakura will always be there for her.  
><em>_**Author's Note:**__ Alice – Fem!England and Sakura – Fem!Japan  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>There were days Alice would find herself in complete happiness and fulfillment with her life. Today, however, wasn't one of these days. From the moment she set got out of bed everything went wrong: the alarm clock didn't sound and for once she woke up very late, her breakfast burned <em>again<em> and so she had nothing to eat, her trip to school was in a loud and filthy buss she wasn't used to and when she finally managed to arrive at the school, she discovered there had been a surprise test and she lost it. What was worse, though, were her classmates constant mocking about how messed her appearance was and even worse were Francine's comments on how that look suited her just fine, especially on her be- Of course Alice didn't give the Frenchwoman the satisfaction of finishing that phrase.

From then on, her schedule was busier than ever and she found herself always running somewhere in the school, never once sitting down. Between Student Council President duties and her own as a member of many groups, including the Literature and Magic clubs – which was a club, she would always remind Amelia – there was barely time for lunch or a short silent time, for her great regret.

Aside from people she had to see for her obligations – and that sadly included Francine, who of all people also belonged to the Council – Alice wasn't able to properly talk with her other acquaintances, such as Maria, her Portuguese best friend; or the twins Amelia and Matilda, who she sadly realized didn't see her as a mother figure anymore, or even Sakura. Sakura was a shy Japanese transfer student who moved in recently and surprisingly, they hit off very well, especially because of their shared love for fine tea.

In some afternoons after school, Alice would only spend her afternoons drinking green tea in the Tea Club, which was founded by Sakura and still had few members, something Alice appreciated. She didn't like having to share Sakura all the time, she found out when she met the Japanese's Chinese cousin, Chunyan. It was weird how much protective the little Chinese girl was very protective of Sakura, and she kept repeating her past argument she had with Alice over whom Chunyan's cousin from Hong Kong liked more as well. All in all, it only made Alice's head ache even more.

Alice cared deeply for Sakura. The girl was by far one of her favorite people, with all of her shyness and polite manner, besides how cute she was when she blushed… Oh bollocks, not that again. Lately, the British woman found herself often wondering about her Japanese friend and not all like a friend would think of another. That scared her and she promptly fought to forget the subject altogether by visiting her friend's club less and less. Today, however, she wished to see Sakura so this day would be even a little better.

After setting foot out of the school, she glanced towards the second building, where Sakura would probably be leaving at this time, but decided to continue her journey to home when she heard a soft voice ask.

"Alice-san?"

The bespectacled woman froze and mentally cursed. She had no idea what she would say to Sakura, since the Japanese was surely angry with her absence. She quickly turned around and started to frantically say many rushed apologies, which she hoped Sakura would understand. It was definitely a surprise for her when she found the demure girl smiling sweetly. Alice stopped talking altogether as she blushed madly. Sakura smiled and said with another soft, but slightly worried, tone.

"Alice-san, is everything okay? You don't' seem to be in your best day, if you'll apologize my bluntness. Also, I haven't been seeing you for a long time in the tea appreciation club. You are also a member there." There was a slight brush spreading on the Japanese's cheeks. "N-not that I wish you to come every day, I know how busy you are but… I am worried about you. Is everything okay?"

Alice stood, wide eyed, as she looked at her friend. Had Sakura been this worried? Oh, that definitely made her day much better, that was for sure. With a smile – the first real one of the day – she replied with a soft tone on her own and took the liberty to put her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Sakura. Everything is fine, today has just been a little rushed. Now that I've seen you it is much better, thank you very much. You always make my day better." Before she realized she added also part of her thoughts in that phrase, all the words were said. Panicking, she started to take her hands off the Japanese girl's shoulders, but was stopped by Sakura herself. Alice noticed how much the girl was blushing, but then again, so was she.

"I- It's okay, Alice-san. If you won't mind me saying… You also make my day become much better."

Now they were both blushing and smiling like fools. For the two shy girls, this was the same as a confession and they realized each other's implications. Taking in the moment, Alice went for what she hoped would be the first kiss of many she would be able to share with Sakura and was delighted to find it returned eagerly by the other girl. The feeling she felt was indescribable. She surely had kissed other people before, and she realized so had Sakura, but this was different from anything she had ever experienced. The way the bit of soft skin they showed touched and released sparkles, the way Sakura's eyes shone brightly before she closed them for a second kiss and the way they seemed to just _fit_, be it physically or emotionally, made the experience all the better.

Alice had never been outside of Europe, but as she kissed Sakura, she felt she was visiting Japan at the same time, as crazy as that might sound. Sakura's cheeks were now a vivid red and her eyes were half-lidded, but better of all, her soft lips were pink and puffy and Alice felt pride knowing she was the one who had the honor to do such a thing.

They kissed once more, softly and sweetly. Every time their lips would touch, Alice felt like a small petal was lightly touching her lips and she reveled in the touch. It was the first time she ever compared a kiss to a flower. Later Sakura would comment her lips were like roses, which would earn a deep blush from the British woman, only to receive a reply about her own lips. Whenever she would mention it, Sakura would blush and even stutter and Alice loved to take in the sight whenever possible.

If her kisses were like roses, then Sakura's were like cherry blossoms. The softest petals of cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ Fluff, anyone? Here goes some names briefly mentioned: Francine – Fem!France, Amelia – Fem!America, Matilda – Fem!Canada, Chunyan – Fem!China, Maria – Fem!Portugal (long hair design). I took the freedom to choose other names for the Nyotalia human names, even though there are the "canon" ones, and some I used the most common ones in the fandom._

_The first time I wrote about this pairing (and Nyotalia)! I plan to write more on those, but that will be for later in the year. This series will end in chapter ten, because as much as I love to write about England, there will be new stories from now on (and some will be short stories as well), so I've decided to end, at least for now, this fic. Thank you all for the kind support and feedback!_

_Only one more chapter to go,  
>Fieldings<em>


	10. Disastrous Tea Party

_**Title:**__ Disastrous Tea Party  
><em>_**Rating:**__ K to K+  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ England centered, Canada, America, Sealand, Seychelles and brief apparition from India. UsUk implied.  
><em>_**Summary:**__ England had the idea to make a tea party to reminisce the old times with his ex-colonies. Of course, everything goes wrong.  
><em>_**Author's Note:**__ Last installment of this series!  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>Things weren't supposed to go like this <em>at all<em>, England kept telling himself to avoid any unnecessary confrontation with the already irate nations who were glaring at each other and mostly at him. This weren't supposed to go like this, damnit.

It all started in a fairly warm day, one free from rain or any dark clouds, and that sent the British nation's humor right up. With the objective to enjoy the day as far as possible, England did many things: the usual gardening and chatting with his imaginary friends were a must at every day's morning, but different activities, such as cleaning his house, was definitely rarer. And that's how the idea came to him.

The attic was by far one of the dustiest place of all the rooms and that's where England went after cleaning his bedroom – his study would be the last, it was yet too early to be in a foul mood because of work in such a beautiful day – and while cleaning, old objects were found at every corner, making the nation stop at every single one he saw. From America's old toys he never found the opportunity to give back – with time he decided to keep it as a single good memory from the old days – to Sealand's obnoxious little ships all written with the words 'acknowledge me!' England found it hard to tear his gaze away from the nostalgic objects.

It was so silly really. They were all objects that were too old or dusty to be used and the new ones could still be bought in a good convenience store, but for the nation it meant the world. The little things from his colonial past reminded him of the good times he had with all of those sweet young nations. Regardless of what happened and of past mistakes, England felt nothing but nostalgia and a sudden need to see them all again, to remember the old times.

The day was still young, barely past breakfast time, so he decided it was time. If he took any more time, he would probably give up – he was such a coward at these times, not that he would ever admit – so within minutes the numbers were found, calls were made and it was all adjusted.

Today there was going to be a tea party to remember the old days.

Everyone had been invited, of course: from the trio composed of New Zealand, Wy and Australia and more distant ones, such as India and South Africa, to the obnoxious duo of America and Sealand. Sadly, under such a short notice only less than half could come – and some willingly did not agree to come – leaving only Seychelles, Sealand, India and America with England's tea and the not appropriately named 'snacks'. Oh, and Canada was there too, but that was only to be noticed later.

That's how everything started, with a very innocent beginning. For once, England wanted to do something nice but, as always, his ex-colonies suspected what could be the real reasons for the meeting on such a short notice and tension was built in the air.

After a third unsuccessful attempt at starting a conversation, the oldest nation sighed and leant back in his chair and murmuring a 'that's what I get for trying to do something nice' before preparing to take another sip of the hot liquid.

"So old man, tell us. Why did you call us here? It's not like we don't have a life to come here every time you get one of your nostalgia deals." Sealand and America asked the question in separate ways, with the same meaning in mind.

Thankfully, England hadn't taken a sip; otherwise it would've been messy. Before he could answer however, India started.

"Don't be like this, you two. I am sure there was an important matter for this. Maybe something happened… Perhaps a financial problem? In that case, I'd love to offer you my assistance, with certain favors, of course." The smile on the tanned man's face was kind and calculating at the same time, all the while the words were said in a soft voice.

The shy Canada tried to mend things and offer his assistance, but he wasn't heard as the only girl in the group suddenly got up and almost yelled the words at the oldest nation.

"Look, Eyebrows, I'm not here to help you, okay? I wasn't only your colony, France papa came much more than you ever did!" She huffed and crossed her arms, maintaining her previous angry stance, but the next words betrayed her initial ones. "But… If you really need help, I guess I can do something. After all, I'm not a country for anything!"

Sealand puffed his chest and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the female before saying anything.

"Please don't say anything, okay? You're not even a nation."

"What? Look who's talking! No one even knows your name!"

That was enough for both nations to start bickering and ignore any comments around them. Even as America shouted and laughed his common obnoxious laugh they didn't stop.

"Haha, don't worry about a thing, old man! I'm the hero, so I'll obviously help anyone who's in trouble, even if it's you!" His bright smile betrayed any mocking he did, but as always, England didn't realize it.

"Excuse me? I did _not_ call you here to help me or be a hero or whatever it is you are doing right now! And believe me, if I needed help, you would certainly not be my first choice."

The smile on America's face instantly faded and he frowned just as much as his old caretaker.

"Didn't seem like that when you begged for my help at the Second World War, old man."

And the damage was done. Both of them stood up quickly, almost letting the plates fall down, and the discussion was already going off topic, arriving at another personal spot of England: his cooking. Now there were two simultaneous discussions in the room, with the younger ones yelling about which name was the stupidest and how more important than the other each was and the older ones complaining about each one's faults like recital.

The two left out nations couldn't do anything to stop them and neither was too willing to try. They've seen how things had gone before. All Canada and India could do was watch before they too got bored. After making polite conversation over the shouts – Canada's comments weren't heard by India, but the nation all the same tried his best to keep the conversation – before India also excused himself after a urgent call received from his government concerning countries situated next to him. He quickly left, leaving Canada all by himself with a still too loud group.

It was impossible to concentrate, really.

"Oh yeah? What does Seychelles even mean, anyway? Are you some kind of seal or something?"

Sealand couldn't believe he was picking a fight with another young nation like him. Shouldn't she be able to understand how he felt, from all people? But she said some pretty mean things to him. He just wished the fighting would stop.

"For your information little boy, Seychelles is a very beautiful name. Certainly better than a weird name, anyway. Sealand? What is that supposed to mean? A country with sea and land? Tell that to your metal boats, kid!"

Seychelles was reprimanding her self the whole time. A lady should never act like that, France told her, and she was utterly embarrassed but the comments of the young nation were only riling her up. She just wished the fighting would stop.

This will all be over soon. It's always like this, you know it. That's why some of them declined, Canada kept reminding himself but he could barely hear his own thoughts. He just wished the fighting would stop.

"My food is perfectly edible, you fool! Your taste buds are completely destroyed, aren't they?"

England was barely bordering tears. It wasn't the fact America was mocking him, that was usual already, but what he truly wished for today was a nice chat. Obviously there would some mocking then and there – who was he kidding, anyway – but he didn't expect things would come to this in such a short time. Things weren't supposed to go like this at all.

"Yeah, maybe there are. And guess whose fault it is?"

America knew it wasn't completely England's fault. He had eaten it deliberately when he was younger, after all. It wasn't that he enjoyed making the older nation sad or angry and he especially hated to hurt him, but it was the only way to get his complete attention. What was he thinking, calling all his ex-colonies for a tea party? He should've just called him if he wanted nostalgia or something like it, America bitterly thought to himself. He just wished the fighting would stop.

"Why you little-"

Canada couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" The shout was anything but Canadian, that's what the nations thought first. As soon as they realized who had shouted and the fact Canada had been there along, they instantly stopped speaking and looked at the fuming blonde.

"God, what is wrong with you guys? England just wanted to talk about the old times; I got that since the beginning! But all you've been doing is fighting and igno-" Canada was already ranting and the volume of his voice was going continuously up.

"You're right, bro. We should stop all this fighting."

America interrupted him and for once Canada wasn't upset about that. He would probably say too much and hurt someone. If he made America, his own brother, and even Prussia cry, what would he do to this poor group of nations that were reunited for a simple tea party?

England shifted uncomfortably as he saw all the nations silently consent in their own way and he couldn't believe his eyes and ears. "Really?" He asked in an uncommon soft voice and all the nations turned to him and nodded.

The smile England displayed that time was something remarkable for every nation present. Each nation thought differently about the smile, but they appreciated it completely.

"So jerk England can actually be happy? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to make him smile once in a while. After all, who can resist my cuteness?" Sealand bluntly thought.

"France was right… England can be nice sometimes." Seychelles was lost in thoughts while remembering France's past remarks about the grumpy nation.

"Thank God the fight is over… and I didn't hurt anyone this time." Canada smiled softly at everyone.

"Even if there's all this bunch of people around, it's always cool to see England smile. N- not that it's anything especial, obviously." America thought and scoffed at himself before laughing awkwardly to shake away his thoughts.

The group reunited around the table and continued their original conversations – all very superficial and none involving work, for everyone's relief – as the nations tried their best to eat the scones, with America surprisingly eating many more by a wide range for England's happiness and Canada's smirk filled remarks.

India first and Australia with New Zealand and Wy later, called the group to apologize for their lack of presence and England could only smile and ask them for the next tea party. Whenever that would be.

The group started to leave as the sun started to set, all the tea gone – by mostly England, India and Canada – and so were the snacks and scones – surprisingly or not so much, by America and Sealand, who were greeted as war heroes- with each nation leaving to their separate ways.

While their thoughts were quite different one from another, one thing was in all of their minds.

"The next time there is a tea party I definitely want to see England smiling like that again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ And this is it for the final chapter in this series. I noticed there hasn't been a chapter about England's ex-colonies so here it is! I wished to have put much more, but my portrayal of them was terrible. India sadly couldn't say for long, but I will surely write him a bigger role in a distant future fic. _

_For those who wanted to read FrUk, don't fret, there will be two one shots of them soon enough. And two multi chaptered UsUk as well. Both the Short Series are finished and now there will be more stories – for now, only one shots from many fandoms and pairings._

_Thank you all for the very kind reviews,  
>Every single word was appreciated,<em>

_Fieldings_


End file.
